Obsessed 5: Infatuation
by AndreaDelRio
Summary: La historia entre Tom y Andrea termino con su respectivo vivieron felices para siempre. Pero te has preguntado ¿Qué fue lo que Tom estuvo viviendo y sintiendo cuando conoció a Andrea? ¿Cómo es que el actor del momento termino enamorado de una simple fan? Descubre la historia desde el principio contada desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Tom Hiddleston.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un sueño.**

—Señor Hiddleston, que bueno que nos acompaña. —Dijo una mujer —venga por aquí quiero presentarle a la señorita…—no pude escuchar lo que dijo aquella mujer por que escuche un golpe sordo.

Mi vista fue a parar en donde había provenido el golpe, en el suelo vi a una mujer tirada, corrí para ayudarla y le tome en mis brazos, cuando la vi a los ojos mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca en mi vida había visto a aquella mujer pero sentía como si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro. Acaricie su mejilla con dulzura mientras me perdía en su bella mirada.

—Tenemos que llevárnosla, necesita que le curen el tobillo—gritaron y apartaron a aquella mujer de mí, entonces sentí un vacío en mi pecho.

— ¡Esperen! —grite corriendo detrás de los que se habían llevado a la chica. — ¡Esperen!

— ¡Despierta Thomas! —mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Luke me grito. —Tranquilo, era solo una pesadilla.

Me pase las manos por mi cara.

—No, se sintió tan real—ella se sintió tan real.

—Solo fue una pesadilla.

—Es que… no era una pesadilla—murmuré.

—Pero si gritabas como loco—Luke frunció el ceño y me miraba como si de verdad hubiera perdido la cabeza. Chasquee la lengua.

—Olvídalo ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡En menos de una hora tienes que estar en el estudio de grabación!

— ¡Maldición! —Lance la sabana y salí de un salto de la cama del hotel para meterme al baño.

Hoy era el primer día de grabación de _I saw the light_ , me sentía demasiado emocionado. Interpretar a Hank Williams sería todo un honor, así que estaba empeñado en dar lo mejor de mí para este papel. Había pasado meses y meses practicando para aquel papel y era el momento de demostrar que podía hacerlo.

Mientras tarareaba una canción el rostro de aquella hermosa desconocida vino a mi mente. ¿Dónde la he visto antes? Intente recordar viejas amigas de la escuela, compañeras actrices, alguien de mi trabajo, alguna fan pero… ¡Nada! Era frustrante no saber dónde había visto ese rostro. De pronto sentí una enorme necesidad por buscar a la dueña de aquel bello rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no Tom, debes concentrarte en tu papel, ya habrá tiempo para chicas después. Además es solo un sueño, nadie vuelve a soñar con lo mismo dos veces.

¡Esto era imposible! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez que tuve aquel sueño y… desde aquella noche siempre tengo el mismo sueño. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso algo estaba mal conmigo? Creo que me he obsesionado demasiado con esta chica y por eso le sueño, mi subconsciente intenta recordarla. Pero maldición ¿a quién engaño? Me encanta soñar con aquella chica, su hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado, sus hermosos ojos llenos de brillo, de sueños por cumplir. Me sentía como un adolescente enamorado al lado de ella. Espera, no me puedo enamorar de una chica que conocí solo en sueños ¿o sí?

—Señor Hiddleston, que bueno que nos acompaña. —Dijo una mujer —venga por aquí quiero presentarle a la señorita…—no pude escuchar lo que dijo aquella mujer por que escuche un golpe sordo.

Mi vista fue a parar en donde había provenido el golpe, en el suelo vi a una mujer tirada, corrí para ayudarla y le tome en mis brazos, cuando la vi a los ojos mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca en mi vida había visto a aquella mujer pero sentía como si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro. Acaricie su mejilla con dulzura mientras me perdía en su bella mirada.

—Tenemos que llevárnosla, necesita que le curen el tobillo—gritaron.

— ¡No! —Grite—Yo me la llevaré

Cargue a la chica y me la lleve lejos de ahí. Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba frente a mí abrazándome por el cuello mientras nosotros bailábamos en la arena. Mi mirada bajo a sus labios, quería besarla.

—Yo… te a…

— ¡Arriba flojonaso! —me desperté de golpe al sentir que una almohada impacto mi rostro.

— ¡Luke! —Le grité sintiéndome molesto— ¿No puedes despertarme como una persona normal?

— ¿Qué es ser normal? —pregunto con una sonrisa y yo simplemente rodee lo ojos—Anda ya amargado, estas a un día del último día de grabación. Mueve tu trasero que tenemos que tomar un avión a Dallas.

Aun no sabía que significaba aquel sueño, aun no sabía dónde había conocido a esa chica. Me prepare para ir a Dallas sin saber que allá es donde encontraría las respuestas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡Es ella!**

El vuelo a Dallas había sido tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo, al bajar del avión dentro del aeropuerto muchas de mis fans ya me esperaban con emoción. No pude evitar sonreírles, me encantaba que fueran tan apasionadas y tan entregadas, me sentía honrado de que me admiraran de aquella manera.

Después de saludarlas, tomarme fotos y darles autógrafos, me subí al auto donde Luke ya me esperaba. Luke iba perdido en su teléfono mientras yo admiraba las calles de Dallas y el rostro de aquella chica de mis sueños venía a mi mente ¿Por qué la sueño? ¿Dónde rayos la he visto? ¿Solo es un sueño o de verdad significa algo? Tal necesito ir al psicólogo.

El auto se detuvo cuando llegamos al estudio, me baje para ir a donde comenzaríamos a filmar la última escena de la película.

—Tom en 20 minutos ve al estudio, tienes que conocer a unas personas—me dijo Luke cuando salí del auto, yo con el pulgar le indique estaba bien y me fui a mi camerino.

Revise que las cosas y mi ropa estuvieran en su lugar, me tome un minuto para sentarme y relajarme del pesado viaje que había tenido. Mire mi reloj ¡Maldición! Iba con retraso a lo que me había dicho Luke, me levante de un brinco del sofá, me mire al espejo para acomodar mi cabello.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, creí que era Luke quien venía para regañarme pero vaya sorpresa que me encontré cuando vi que era Trenton, mi viejo amigo de la infancia, me había venido a visitar. Ambos salimos del camerino y de camino al estudio íbamos platicando y poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas.

Llegamos al estudio y cuando entre vi un grupo de personas sentadas en las sillas altas de los actores, mi mirada se paseó entre las personas de aquel grupo y casi me caigo de bruces cuando reconocí uno de los rostros. ¡La chica del sueño! ¡Es la chica de mi sueño! ¡Es ella! Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? Me detuve un momento, la admire y… maldición, en persona y fuera de mi sueño era aún más bella. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y que me faltaba aire. ¡Tranquilízate Thomas! Tome una enorme bocanada de aire y la deje ir en un suspiro, puse mi mejor sonrisa y camine de modo tranquilo hacia aquel grupo de personas.

—Señor Hiddleston que bueno que llego—dijo una de las asistentes que había visto pocas veces en el estudio, le sonreí con amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes—Salude a todos. Aquel grupo de personas y la chica de mis sueños se bajaron de las sillas altas.

—Señor Hiddleston quiero presentarle a…—había desviado mi vista de la chica de mis sueños solo unos segundos, para no ser descortés con la mujer que me hablaba. Pero en esos simples segundos se escuchó aquel golpe sordo que siempre escuche en mis sueños. Mi mirada fue a parar rápidamente en la chica, había caído de bruces, sin pensarlo dos veces fui hasta ella y la ayude a levantarse. Tenía su bello rostro a tan escasos centímetro del mío, en ese momento quise besarla y dejar que el mundo se detuviera, pero no podía hacer eso, parecería una maldito loco besando a una chica que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte sintiéndome preocupado con ella, maldición no podía apartar la mirada de ella y no podía ocultar la fascinación que sentía al conocerla finalmente. La ayude a terminar de ponerse de pie y ella se quejó de dolor, inmediatamente con mi mirada la recorrí de arriba hacia abajo buscando donde le dolía.

—Mi tobillo—dijo ella.

Cuando escuche que fue el tobillo lo que se había lastimado las alarmas se dispararon dentro de mí. Recordé el sueño y de pronto no sabía si estaba en el sueño o en la realidad, simplemente tome a la chica entre mis brazos para cargarla.

—La llevare a mi camerino ahí tengo algo de hielo—dije.

—Pero…—intento replicar pero me negué a escucharla y me la lleve hasta mi camerino.

Tenerla recostada en mi pecho se sentía bien, poder sentir su cálido tacto, su dulce aroma, ella cabía a la perfección en mis brazos, como si mis brazos hubieran sido hechos para cargarla a ella y solo a ella.

Entramos a mi camerino y con suavidad la senté, es como si ella fuera una muñequita de porcelana y yo tuviera miedo de romperla.

—Aquí estarás cómoda—dije y le sonreí.

—Gracias—las mejillas de ella se colorearon de un suave rojo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Voy a revisarte el tobillo—me senté cerca de sus pies, después me sentí estúpido y como si fuera un morboso que creía que solo quería manosearla, pero no, me preocupaba por ella—no soy doctor—reí—pero como actor he tenido y he visto este tipo de accidentes y se cómo identificar si es algo grave o no. —Intente explicarle para que no creyera que era un enfermo— Ahora…—la mire a los ojos y acerque mis manos a su tobillo lastimado, mire su tobillo y después a ella pidiendo permiso para tocarla y ella asentía. Le toque el tobillo con la yema de sus dedos primeramente, no emitió ningún sonido de dolor, acaricie y palpé su tobillo hasta que di un apretón y ella aulló de dolor y no pude evitar reír.

—No es nada grave, solo un poco de hielo y estarás como nueva.

—Gracias—me levante del sofá para ir a buscar algo de hielo, espero que hayan dejado hielo en mi camerino, no quiero salir y dejarla sola para después no volverla a encontrar.

—No es nada—le dije mientras sacaba una bolsita de hielo del mini bar de mi camerino.

Me volví a sentar a sus pies, tome sus piernas y las puse sobre mis rodillas. Coloque con suma delicadeza la bolsita de hielo y deje que descansara sus pies sobre mí. Me gire a verla y le sonreí, entonces me percate de algo, no sabía su nombre, lo necesitas.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Andrea… Andrea Del Rio—ella se ruborizo y yo simplemente repetí su nombre mil veces en mi mente para grabarlo.

—Muy bonito nombre.

—Muchas gracias señor Hiddleston.

—Ah por favor no me digas señor dime Tom, solo Tom—sonreí.

—Está bien, gracias Tom-ella me devolvió la sonrisa y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Tienes linda sonrisa—no pude evitar decirle

—No más linda que la tuya—me sorprendió que ella dijera eso.

—Y… ammm ¿Qué haces? ¿Actúas o algo? —ella se ruborizo y no entendí el porqué.

—Pues no soy buena actuando…—ladee la cabeza sintiéndome confundido—pero soy buena escribiendo o eso han dicho.

—Ah estas aquí porque eres la nueva ayudante del guionista.

—Ammm… no—volvió a ruborizarse—escribir es solo un hobbie. —No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba aquí.

—Entonces perdona la pregunta pero… ¿Qué hace alguien tan linda como tu aquí?

—Yo… vine a conocerte—sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas y yo me sorprendí por sus palabras ¿conocerme? Pero… ¿Dónde me había visto? Mi cerebro trabajo y entonces lo entendí. Ella era una de mis fans. ¿A caso la había visto antes? No lo creo.

—Oh… yo… gracias.

Hubo unos minutos de incomodo silencio, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, abrí la boca para decirle algo y en eso alguien toco la puerta de mi camerino, gruñí bajo al sentirme interrumpido de mi cómodo momento con ella.

—Pase—dije.

Abrieron la puerta y era Luke.

—Eh viejo, quieren que ya te vayas arreglado al set—Luke volteo a ver a Andrea—oh lo siento no sabía que tenías compañía. Buenas tardes—la saludo.

—Buenas tardes—contesto ella con amabilidad.

—Está bien Luke yo me voy cambiado—le dije.

—En una hora te esperan—dijo saliendo del camerino.

Quite las piernas de Andrea con delicadeza y me levante del sofá para ir a buscar mi ropa. Saque el traje que tocaba para aquella toña y me encamine hacia el baño, cuando estaba por entrar Andrea hablo.

—Ammm… creo que ya debo de irme.

— ¡No!—soné demasiado alarmado, ella se quedó quita y me sentía avergonzado—digo… todavía sé te ve el tobillo algo hinchado, quédate un poco más—sonreí—no tardo—sin decir más me metí al baño.

Me sentía estúpidamente emocionado, no sabía el por qué, solo el que ella estuviera ahí me hacía sentir como un adolescente. Intente no tardar mucho, no quería perder tiempo con ella. Salí con mi ropa de vaquero y me pare frente a ella.

— ¿Qué opinas? —pregunte.

—Ajua vaquero—dijo ella entre risas y yo reí.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que te ves muy guapo.

—Gracias—no pude evitar ruborizarme—Oh espera falta un último detalle—corrí por mi sombre de vaquero, me lo puse y voltee a verla—Ahora… ¿Qué tal?

—Perfecto—ella sonrió y yo volví a sonrojarme.

—Bueno—me senté cerca de sus pies—veamos cómo sigue ese tobillo—Revise su tobillo con suma delicadeza, su piel era tan suave—bueno tal parece que ya estas mejor, vamos si puedes pararte—le ofrecí ambas manos y ella las tomo, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por las manos cuando nos tocamos, se levantó y no se quejó—parece que ya estas mejor—sonreí, ella bajó la cabeza y le aparte un mechón de cabello, después pase su dedo índice por su mejilla y la recorrí hasta posar mi dedo debajo de su mentón y levante su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, me veía directamente a los ojos, sus ojos que desnudaban mi alma, me moría por un beso suyo, lo necesitaba lo deseaba aunque solo llevara pocas horas de estar con ella sentía como si ya la conocía. Roce su nariz con la mía y tocaron la puerta. Ambos dimos un respingo por aquel sonido—Pase—dije alejándome de ella voltee a ver a la puerta.

— ¡Mi amor! —Oh, no.

— Querida llegaste—No era un buen momento para que ella estuviera aquí, fingí una sonrisa a mi novia. Kat Dennings. La estreche en mis brazos y la besé. Kat estaba comenzando a parlotear de cosas sin sentido cuando vi que Andrea estaba por marcharse y la detuve—Andrea, quiero presentarte a mi novia Kat Dennings—me acerque a ella y pase mi mano por su espalda—Kat ella es Andrea mi nueva amiga.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Kat viéndola de arriba a abajo.

—Un placer—dijo Andrea tímidamente.

—Tengo que regresar al set—dije mirando mi reloj.

—Yo tengo que irme a Nueva York querido—dijo Kat.

— ¿No te vas a quedar? —fingí tristeza

—No—me acaricio la mejilla—solo vine a verte y ya—me beso—debo irme nos vemos—y se fue caminando sensualmente.

—Bueno vamos al set—le dije a Andrea y ella me sonrió, me estaba gustando mucho que ella hiciera eso.

Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar primero y llegamos juntos al set. La dejé que se fuera con el grupo de chicas con el que había venido y yo me fui a tomar mi posición en el set.

Cuando estaba grabando las últimas escenas a veces la volteaba a ver de reojo, no me creía que ella estuviera ahí conmigo. A veces me daban pequeños descansos y no los desaprovechaba para ir con Andrea y ella me presento a sus amigas. Ahí las presenté con Trenton y con Luke también.

Eran como las diez de la noche cuando todos gritamos de emoción al saber que habíamos terminado de filmar la película; se escuchó que destaparon varias botellas de champagne y se dejaron oír muchas risas. Las amigas de Andrea y ella se unieron a la celebraron, Luke se llevó a una amiga de Andrea para platicar aparte y Trenton hizo lo mismo con otra amiga de Andrea. Entonces ambos quedamos solos.

— ¿Qué te pareció la filmación? —le pregunte mientras bebía algo de champagne.

—Estuvo excelente eres un gran actor—sonrió.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para Tom Hiddleston?

—Tomar un descanso—dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Descansar?

—Sí, han sido dos años muy pesado y quiero descansar antes de que me llamen para la tercera parte de Thor.

—Por los rumores de Thor tres me imagino lo pesado que será para ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo descansaras?

—Solo dos meses.

—Me imagino que extrañas tu casa.

—Sí pero no me quedare en casa, los paparazzis aun así me seguirían y quiero descansar de eso.

— ¿Dónde te quedaras entonces?

—Es una pequeña ciudad en México—suspiré— quiero mostrarte algo—tome su mano y salimos del set. Subimos por unas escaleras que estaban por ahí en el set. Tomarla de la mano era simplemente lo más grandioso, sentía miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi mano—Ya casi llegamos—le dije y abrí un puerta. Estábamos en la terraza del set, el cielo negro lleno de brillantes estrellas era una hermosa vista.

—Tom este lugar es hermoso.

—Si—sonreí—me gustaba venir aquí cuando había tenido un día difícil para grabar.

—Pues es muy lindo—dijo admirando las estrellas.

Estuvimos por un momento así, sin decir nada, simplemente admirábamos el brillo de las estrellas, era todo muy bello de reojo la mire y podía ver como el brillo de las estrellas se reflejaba hermosamente en sus ojos. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse incómodo y no quería que ella se sintiera así, entonces se me ocurrió preguntar algo.

— ¿Eres de aquí?

—No—sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes—soy de un pequeño pueblo en México, se llama Nuevo Laredo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunte asombrado.

— Si ¿por qué?

—Es en esa ciudad donde me voy a ir de vacaciones.

—Vaya eso es genial—sonreí.

—Tal vez podríamos salir y me podrías enseñar la ciudad—ella se ruborizo, era tan dulce cuando hacia eso.

—Claro.

—Aquí tienes mi numero—le entregue una tarjeta mía— ¿me podrías pasar tu numero? —me saque el celular y se lo entregue.

—Claro—ella sonrió con timidez, tomo el celular y escribió su número—listo—me regreso el teléfono.

—Gracias y… ¿tienes novio?

—No—rio.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres muy linda.

—Gracias Tom pero no tienes que mentir para ser amable. —Aquello me sorprendió en gran manera, estaba siendo demasiado honesto con ella.

—No estoy mintiendo, para mi todas las mujeres son muy bellas, cada una es especial.

—Son palabras muy lindas para alguien que ha salido solo con superestrellas bellísimas.

—Por favor—bufé—olvídate de mis ex novias ¿quieres? Yo creía que ellas eran… de una manera pero no…

—Lo siento—dijo apenada.

—No te preocupes—acaricie su mejilla—pero tú debes aprender a valorarte como mujer—no pude evitar estrecharla entre mis brazos

—Lamento lo que dije—escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

—Está bien, somos amigos. —Sabía que era todo lo que podría obtener de ella, una linda amistad.

—Si… muy buenos amigos.

Nos quedamos abrazando por un rato, de verdad sentía que mi lugar en la tierra eran a su lado con ella entre mis brazos. Nos separamos lentamente cuando escuche que alguien carraspeo. Era Trenton.

—Tom ya nos tenemos que ir.

—Si ahora bajo—Trenton se adelantó—vámonos.

— ¿Vas a vivir solo? —me pregunto

—Ammm… no Luke y Trenton van a vivir conmigo, son mis mejores amigos y me voy a sentir solo sin ellos.

Bajamos y ya solo quedaban los padres de Andrea, su tía, sus amigas, Luke, Trenton, Andrea y yo.

—Bien—dijo su tía—sus maletas ya están en la camioneta y bueno los esperamos en el aeropuerto para irnos todos juntos y al llegar mostrarles la casa donde ustedes se quedaran—nos dijo la tía de Andrea.

—Muchas gracias—sonreí.

Nos fuimos en nuestros respectivos autos con rumbo al aeropuerto, aun no podía creer que la chica de mis sueños estaba aquí que la había conocido, maldición, me siento como un adolescente.

En el aeropuerto ellos subieron al mismo avión que nosotros, solo que tristemente me apartaron un lugar en primera clase y ella se fue en clase turista. No podía resistir estar tan lejos de ella, así que sin importarme nada me levantaba para ir a hablar con ella, no importa cuántas veces me regresaron las azafatas, quería ir a verla.

Al llegar a nuestro destino dos camionetas ya nos esperaban para dejar a Andrea y a sus amigas en su casa y a nosotros en donde íbamos a quedarnos. Ambas camionetas se estacionaron en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Andrea

—Esta es la casa donde los chicos se quedaran—dijo su tía apuntando la casa donde nos quedaríamos.

—Excelente van a ser vecinos—dijo creo que su nombre era Karina y miró a Andrea y después a mí. ¿Andrea y yo seríamos vecinos? Excelente.

—Bueno ya es tarde—dijo la mamá de Andrea—ustedes tiene que ir a dormir chicas.

—Está bien mamá. —Andrea comenzó a despedirse de cada uno de nosotros y cuando llego conmigo para darme un beso en la mejilla ambos giramos al mismo lado y nuestros labios rosaron ligeramente, rápidamente ella se apartó y se puso roja.

—Ammm…. Buenas noches—dijo con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Hasta mañana—dije con una sonrisa y la mire de manera divertida. Esta noche estaba seguro que soñaría con ella pero sabía que al día siente iba a poder tocarla y ya no solo verla en mis sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Capítulo 3: Amigos/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Sentí que mi estómago comenzó a doler y a hacer ruidos, hice una mueca de dolor, estaba muriendo de hambre y recordé que anoche ni siquiera cene algo decente y estaba tan agotado que simplemente me metí en la cama y caí como piedra. De la nada la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Trenton entro tirándose en mi cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Muero de hambre—dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño y simplemente le tire la almohada en la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Pues la cocina esta abajo, genio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Sí, pero no hay comida, idiota—dijo regresándome la almohada con un golpe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Trenton y yo comenzamos a golpearnos con las almohadas cuando Luke entro a mi habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Deberías llamar a tu nueva amiga para que nos de la dirección de algún restaurante o algo—dijo Luke recargándose en el marco de la puerta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Simplemente rodee los ojos y me estire para tomar mi celular, mirar su nombre entre mis contactos me hizo sonreír, pulse su nombre para mí que mi teléfono comenzara a marcarle, me lleve el aparato al oído y lo escuche sonar varias veces hasta que cogieron el teléfono. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Bueno? —Andrea con voz adormilada, maldición ¿Qué horas son? Aparte el teléfono de mi oído y lo mire ¡Las siete de la mañana!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Buenos días Andrea—dije de la manera más dulce y alegre para no ponerla de mal humor— ¿acaso te desperté? —pregunte preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Pues n…—ella bostezó—si—rio. Eres un idiota Thomas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Lo siento—dije apenado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—No te preocupes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Bueno es que los chicos y yo queremos ir a desayunar algo y queríamos invitarlas a ti y a tus amigas—Luke golpeo mi hombro y con los labios me dijo "¿Qué te pasa?" yo simplemente fruncí el ceño y le dije que no me molestara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Me parece bien ¿a qué horas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Pues son las siete de la mañana ¿te parece bien a las nueve?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Claro, hasta entonces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Hasta luego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Yo no pude evitar sonreír como idiota, iba a verla de nuevo, por dos días seguidos, era perfecto. Pero aquel bello momento fue interrumpido por un almohadazo en mi nuca, fruncí el ceño para ver a Trenton y Luke, Trent rápidamente señalo a Luke y este se cruzó de brazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Se puede saber que te traes con la chica esa? —Pregunto –Luke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Nada—mentí—es mi amiga y además es la que conoce la ciudad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Luke bufó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Para eso mejor hubiera buscado en Google Maps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—No seas tan amargado, viejo—Trenton se levantó de la cama y le dio un golpe en el hombro y salió de la habitación, Luke hizo una mueca y se sobó el hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Como quieras Thomas, pero tú pagas esto—Luke se dio media vuelta—Por cierto ¿A dónde iremos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—A…—intente recordar mi conversación con Andrea pero me di cuenta de que no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en el lugar, idiota. Eres un idiota, Thomas. Rápidamente volví a marcarle a Andrea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Si? —dijo Andrea del otro lado de la línea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Creo que se nos olvidó algo—reí/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Creo que si—Andrea rio y yo suspiré, era un sonido muy bonito. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Dónde les gustaría desayunar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Hay un McDonald's cerca de aquí ¿te parece bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Muy bien—volví a reír ¿Por qué reía tanto? De seguro ha de pensar que eres un retrasado—entonces nosotros pasamos por ustedes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Claro, hasta pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Hasta luego./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Colgamos y voltee a ver Luke. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Iremos a McDonald's—le dije./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Igual sigues pagando tú./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Simplemente negué con la cabeza, me levante de la cama y me estire para quitar algo de la pereza. Hice mi rutina de la mañana y justo cuando me estaba poniendo la camisa Trenton entro a mi habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Viejo ¿acaso nunca tocas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Lo siento—dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta—Ya. Vengo a decirte que ya llego el auto que rentó Luke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Ya bajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Sin decir nada mas Trent salió de mi habitación y después de tomar mi cartera y teléfono salí yo. Al llegar a la sala Luke me aventó las llaves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Tú conduces, ahora ve por tu amiga, muero de hambre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Te pones como un ogro cuando tienes hambre. —Reí y salí de la casa para ir a la de Andrea. Toque la puerta y al que recordé como el padre de Andrea me abrió la puerta—Buenos días señor, vengo por Andrea y sus amigas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Claro—el señor volteo a un lado—chicas ya llego Tom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Mi vista se deleitó y no pude sonreír, las chicas estaban ahí con ella y las salude. Trenton y Luke estaban recargados en el auto cuando llegaron las chicas conmigo. Las amigas de Andrea se fueron en la parte trasera con Luke y Trent, Andrea se fue en el lado del copiloto. La verdad el viaje fue bastante entretenido e incluso a Luke se le quito un poco lo ogro y se estaba riendo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Me estacione frente al McDonald's que me había indicado Andrea, rápidamente baje del auto y lo rodee para ayudarla a bajar. Los seis entramos al restaurante y ordenamos lo que íbamos a desayunar. Como Luke dijo yo pague todo y nos fuimos a escoger una mesa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Qué les parece si de aquí nos vamos a ver una película? —pregunto Luke mientras le daba una mordida a su muffin. Vaya parece que Luke estaba más animado, claro con un muffin de huevo y salchicha en la boca ¿Quién no lo estaría? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Me parece una buena idea—dijo emocionado Trenton mientras bebía su soda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas? —pregunte en realidad quería saber qué opinaba Andrea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Por nosotras está bien ¿verdad? —dijo una amiga de Andrea que identifique como Karina y Andrea y su otra amiga simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Todos terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos al centro comercial para ir al cine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Cuál vemos? —pregunto Luke sobando su barbilla mientras veía la cartelera. Luke tenía un horrible gusto en películas, le prohibí volver a escogerme una película en la vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¡Una de miedo! —gritaron emocionadas las amigas de Andrea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Está bien—sonrió Luke— ¿Estás de acuerdo Andrea? —Luke volteo a ver a Andrea/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Ammm… si—ella sonrió de lado aunque no la vi muy segura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Luke se encargó de pagar esta vez los boletos ya que esta había sido su idea, Trenton se pagó las palomitas. Entramos en la sala de cine que estaba casi vacía. Andrea se sentó en la orilla y yo busque sentarme a su lado. Veía que Andrea estaba muy incómoda ¿acaso sería por mí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Si—sonrió pero aquello no me convenció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"La vi respirar profundamente, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella. La película comenzó y la verdad es que las películas de miedo sobre exorcismos no me gustaban, podían parecerme incluso algo aburridas. Sin darme cuenta Andrea tomaba mi mano por momentos y volví a sentir aquella electricidad. La veía que se asustaba con la película y apretaba mi mano de una forma dolorosa y no podía evitar quejarme. De pronto vi que Andrea se levantó como resorte del asiento y salió corriendo ¿Qué rayos paso? Voltee a ver a los demás y ellos me miraban con cara de ¿Qué hiciste? Negué con la cabeza y salí de la sala para ir a buscar a Andrea. A las afueras del cine la vi sentada en una de las bancas con su rostro cubriendo en sus manos ¿Estaba llorando? Me senté a su lado y la abrace por la espalda, con cuidado la estire hacia mí para que ella colocara su cabeza en mi pecho y llorara ahí, la abrace e intente consolarla. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Qué te paso allá adentro? —pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano por su espalda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto ella— Te vas a perder la película Tom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Eso no me importa ahora, la que me importa eres tu—tome su mentón para que me viera a los ojos y ella sonrió sin mostrar lo dientes— ¿Por qué te saliste? —No pude evitar mirarla con ternura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"Bajo la mirada y se escondió nuevamente mi pecho y derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Vas a decir que soy una niña pero… no me gustan las películas de terror—admitió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— ¿Por qué? —pregunte. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Cuando tenía seis años yo…—suspiro—en la escuela nos pusieron a ver una película de terror, las escenas eran horribles, no pude dormir en días, a veces viene a mi memoria esos horribles recuerdos y por eso JAMAS veo películas de terror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Oh querida lo siento mucho—me abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho y beso su cabeza— pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte querida, siempre voy a estar para ti, por siempre y para siempre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Si—suspiro, aquello de mejor amigo no me gustó tanto como creí, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba ser mas en su vida—yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantú eres mi mejor amiga—nos quedamos unos momentos así abrazados hasta que sonó mi celular, estúpido celular—dame un minuto—tomo mi celular sin ver quien era— ¿Aló?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Tom—reconocí la voz de Kat, se escucha que lloraba desesperada. Maldición ¿Qué le paso? ¿Estará bien? Comencé a sentirme preocupado por ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"— Cariño ¿estás bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Sí pero… perdóname—reventaba en llanto— no puedo seguir contigo. —Intente procesar esas últimas cuatro palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Kat ¿de qué estás hablando?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"—Tom… todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos te he mentido… te he sido infiel, perdóname, te quiero Tom pero no te amo—me quede en completo shock—adiós Thomas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"¿Qué. ?/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: El beso**

Colgué el teléfono y lo guarde en mi pantalón de manera automática. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me dijo Kat? ¿Me…me engaño? ¿Que? ¿Por qué? ¿No me ama? Entonces… ¿Todo…todo fue una vil mentira? Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos y no pude evitar contener un sollozo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales por mis mejillas y nada me importo en ese momento más que el dolor que sentía y quería salir de mí. Sentí una mano en mi espalda que me acariciaba, alce el rostro y vi que Andrea estaba ahí, apoyándome y consolándome, maldición, eso era tan dulce de su parte. Me aferre a ella con fuerza y ella me devolvió aquel abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho Tom—murmuro en mi oído—se cuánto la amabas, se te notaba en tus ojos, tenían un brillo especial la veías… ella no sabe de lo que se pierde.

—Tal vez el amor no fue hecho para mí.

—No digas eso Tom—me tomo por los hombros y me alejo de ella para verme a los ojos y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas—todos fuimos hechos para amar y ser amados pero a veces creo que nos desesperamos, estamos tan hambrientos de amor que… no sabemos esperar al chico o chica indicada para ti—me acaricio la mejilla—sé que hay una chica hecha especialmente para ti Tom solo que debes ser paciente y esperarla, el amor llegara pronto a tu puerta.

Las palabras que me dijo Andrea me hicieron estremecer.

—Gracias por tus palabras.

—Te lo digo de corazón ¿quieres ir a tomar un té? —aquello me hizo reír.

—Me encantaría, lo necesito.

—Entonces vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto.

Ella se levantó de la banca y me ofreció su mano, no pude evitar sonreírle, me levante de la banca y la tome de la mano para que ella me guiara hasta una cafetería cerca de donde estábamos. El lugar estaba algo solo, Andrea se encargó de ordenas por los dos y nos sentamos en un cómodo sofá.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —me pregunto ella.

—No—dije con tristeza y deje a un lado la taza

—Quisiera hacer más.

—Ya haces lo suficiente querida.

—No es suficiente si estas triste. —aquellas palabras por parte de ella fueron demasiado dulces y tocaron mi corazón herido.

—No te preocupes por mí, de verdad gracias por lo que haces por mí.

—Es que no me gusta verte triste.

—Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

No pude evitar acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, la mire a los ojos y sentí que algo dentro de mí se movía, algo que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna otra chica. Por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella. Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba inclinado sobre ella rosando mi nariz con la de ella. Maldición ella olía tan delicioso. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y pude ver un brillo en ellos, un brillo que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Mi mano descendió y la pose en su nuca, no puedo más, necesito besarla, la atraje hacia mí y uní mis labios con los de ella, mis labios ansiaron saborear los suyos, ella correspondía a mi beso con timidez así que baje la intensidad y la bese con dulzura, enterré mis dedos en su cabello para atraerla más a mí. Lleve una mano a su espalda y la pegue a mi cuerpo, maldición, la anhelaba tanto, pude escucharla jadear. El beso se hizo más intenso y mi lengua se abrió paso en su boca pero ella se apartó y ambos estábamos con la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento—dijo ella bajando la mirada—tu estas triste porque rompiste con tu novia y yo haciendo esto.

—No yo lo lamento mucho, lamento si crees que te quiero utilizar… perdóname.

—Creo que solo…

—Nos dejamos llevar—me sobe la nuca, la verdad me dolió que se disculpará yo quería besarla y maldición vi sus labios hinchados y quise lanzarme sobre ellos de nuevo—si creo que solo fue eso.

El celular de Andrea sonó y ella contesto. Después de unos

— ¿Quién era? —pregunte.

—Karina, me dijo que van a ir a comer algo ¿quieres?

—Si tengo demasiada hambre—me levante y le ofrecí mi mano—vamos querida.

Ella me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, tomar su mano era lo mejor de todo. Salimos de la cafetería y nos encontramos con los chicos sentados en una mesa.

—Y luego la chica hizo esa cara de susto—dijo Trenton imitando un cómica cara de terror.

—Eres un mal actor viejo—le dije a Trenton entre risas.

—Oye ¿Dónde andaban ustedes? —pregunto Trenton enarcando una ceja.

—Tomando un té—conteste.

—Bueno ya que están aquí vamos a pedir una pizza—dijo Trenton levantándose de su asiento.

—Te acompaño—dijo Karina.

Trenton y Karina se fueron a comprar la pizza, Luke y Mari se quedaron hablando sobre la película. Mi mirada se desvió de nuevo a los labios de Andrea, maldición, lo que daría por volver a besarla. ¿Qué rayos te pasa Tom? ¡Contrólate! Por otro lado veía que Andrea estaba muy pensativa ¿Estará pensando en el beso como yo? ¿Lo habrá querido tanto como yo? Ella alzó la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte.

—Si—ella volvió a bajar la mirada.

Trenton y Karina regresaron con la pizza, el resto de día nos divertimos mucho entre los seis. A las cinco y media dejamos a las chicas en casa de Andrea y nosotros nos regresamos a la casa que habíamos rentado.

Me fui directamente a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, me pase las manos por la cabeza mientras la imagen del beso venía a mí una y otra y otra vez. De golpe entraron Trent y Luke a mi habitación.

—Aunque sea toquen—dije algo molesto.

— ¿Qué paso contigo y Andrea? —pregunto Trenton.

— ¿Por qué no regresaron a la sala? —pregunto Luke.

— ¿Paso algo mas Tom? —Trento alzó una ceja.

—Ahora que lo dices… —me quite las manos de la cara—Si—suspire pesadamente—Kat término contigo.

—Lo sentimos—dijo Luke.

—Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa—dije mientras miraba el techo.

— ¿Ah no? —Trent me miro confundido.

—Es que… —me senté en la cama—besé a Andrea.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los dos.

—Sí, y antes de que de digan algo, no la pienso utilizar para olvidar a Kat. A Andrea la quiero pero…

—No me salgas con que la quieres como amiga Tom—me miro Trenton con seriedad.

—No, pero prefiero estar así a perderla para siempre.

—Eres un idiota—dijo Trent molesto y se paró de la cama.

— ¿Y por qué no la invitar a salir? —me pregunto Luke.

—No, no, no, no. Mucho menos con lo que paso hoy.

—Vamos, solo en plan de amigos—insistió Luke pasándome mi celular, de mala gana lo tome y marque el número de Andrea, estaba a punto de colgar cuando ella contesto.

— ¿Bueno?

— Hola Andrea ¿Cómo estás?

—Tom… ammm… muy bien ¿y tú como estas?

—Ya me siento mejor querida, gracias. —Gracias a ti.

—Me alegro Tom.

—Ammm… bueno te hablaba por qué… ammm… me preguntaba si…te gustaría salir… conmigo… mañana a comer y platicar un rato…como amigos—Trenton me dio un terrible zape en la cabeza.

—Sí, me parece bien ¿a qué horas?

—A las dos paso por ti.

—Bien, hasta entonces.

—Hasta luego.

Colgamos y yo deje mi celular en la mesa de noche. Sin decir nada mas Trent y Luke salieron de mi habitación, me volví a acostar en la cama y me puse a sonreír como un idiota.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: NUESTRA CITA**

Al día siguiente desperté con una enorme sonrisa, iba a tener una cita con Andrea, aunque claro era como amigos, pero aun así la mera idea de estar solo nosotros dos me emocionaba. Baje a la cocina y ahí estaban Luke y Trenton desayunando.

—Buenos días—dije y mientras me servía un poco de leche ellos también me contestaron, me serví un poco de cereal y me senté con ellos a la mesa. Estaba a mitad de mi desayuno cuando sonó mi celular, era el número de la casa de Andrea, maldición, espero que no llame para cancelar.

— ¿Bueno? —dije al atender la llamada.

—Tom…

— ¡Andrea! —Dije emocionado— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien Tom, pero te hablo porque necesito un favor.

—Claro lo que sea por mi mejor amiga. —Aquellas palabras me supieron amargas "mejor amiga"

—Bueno es que mis padres saldrán de viaje y… bueno… ya sabes… ammm…

—No te puedes quedar sola y necesitan alguien que te haga compañía—dije suponiendo lo que ella diría o no se atrevía a decirme

—Si.

—Claro está bien ¿Cuándo necesitas que este ahí?

—Mañana en la mañana.

—Claro déjame comenzar a empacar unas cuantas cosas, bueno te dejo nos vemos en la tarde no lo olvides.

—Claro no lo olvido—no pude evitar sonreír y colgué la llamada. Trenton y Luke me veían algo sorprendidos, pero después sonrieron de manera cómplice.

—Así que niñero—dijo Trenton con un tono de voz peculiar.

—No empieces de pervertido—lo regañe.

—Solo no te metas en problemas—me advirtió Luke.

— ¡La voy a cuidar! No meterme en su cuarto y violarla—me levante de la mesa para ir a mi habitación—Maldición, maduren.

Me quede en mi habitación revisando mi correo, les envíe varios correos a mis hermanas, hable con mi madre por teléfono. Revise algunos correos que Luke me mando para revisar propuestas de los directores sobre fechas de grabaciones futuras, en fin.

La hora de ir con Andrea se acercaba, me metí a bañar y cuando termine me puse un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata negra.

Cuando estuve listo me despedí de Luke y de Trenton. Mientras iba de camino a la casa de Andrea me llego un mensaje era de Benedict, vendría mañana y quería que le guardara un lugar en la casa, le dije que ya lo tenía. Guarde mi celular y toque a la puerta. Amablemente me recibió la mamá de Andrea. Estuve hablando con ella y ultimando detalles sobre mi estadía cuando llego Andrea. Ella se veía tan hermosa en su vestido.

La verdad es que aquella tarde y noche con Andrea fue: increíble, hace tanto que no me sentía una persona normal y que no me divertía tanto estando con una chica. Ella era una chica hermosa, inteligente y divertida, no podía dejar de admirarla, simplemente sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me veía. Sus besos maldición la había besado por segunda ocasión y una tercera en su casa. Es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

¿Qué sentía por Andrea? ¿Acaso sentía algo más por ella? Es que… maldición, si me gusta pero… ¿la amo?

Llegue a la casa y suspire pesadamente.

— ¿Y ese gran suspiro? —pregunto Trent.

—No lo sé—admití.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —pregunto Luke.

—Vayamos a mi habitación.

Subí a mi habitación mientras Luke y Trenton me seguía, llegamos a la habitación y me senté en mi cama con Trent y Luke a cada lado de mí.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto Luke.

—La cabeza me da vueltas—dije.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Trent— ¡No! Mejor cuenta todo desde el principio.

Suspire frustradamente y me deje caer en la cama.

—Es algo largo.

—Tenemos tiempo—dijo Luke

Mientras miraba el techo comencé a contarles todo, desde el beso en el café, lo que paso en nuestra cita, la playa, los besos.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando la besas? —pregunto Trent.

—Siento como… como que he encontrado todo lo que buscaba.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí—murmuré con miedo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—No quiero lastimarla—me pase las manos por la cara.

—Nadie puede asegurar que pasara mañana, solo debemos arriesgarnos—dijo Luke mientras se levantaba de la cama—es como cuando tomas el riesgo de un papel, no sabes si la cagaras y será el final de tu carrera o tu mayor excito, simplemente tomas el riesgo, has lo mismo.

Trenton se levantó de la cama y me volteo a ver.

—Sabes que él tiene razón. Buenas noches—dijo al salir de la casa.

Me dispuse a dormir mientras pensaba en el consejo que me dio Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Niñero**

Besos y un baile en la playa, ese fue mi magnifico sueño, lo mejor es que todo aquello había sido real la noche anterior. Al despertar me pase las manos por mi rostro, maldición, me gusta Andrea, más que gustarme creo que… creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

— ¡Thomas, el desayuno esta listo! —me gritó Trenton.

—Bajo en un segundo—le conteste, aun podía sentir la suave textura y el dulce sabor de los labios de Andrea, su sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos me torturaba cuando cerraba los ojos. Ay Andrea ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Sin demorar más me levante de la cama, para irme a la cocina, olía demasiado delicioso, Trenton había hecho huevos estrellados, tocino y pan tostado.

—Buenos días—les dije al bajar, Trenton fue el único que me contesto y Luke solo levanto su mano mientras revisaba su celular. Tome el plato que Trent me ofreció y me senté a desayunar. Cuando termine miré el reloj de la pared, maldición, hoy tenía que quedarme en casa de Andrea para cuidarla y no tenía nada listo. Rápidamente subí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, me puse lo primero que encontré y en una pequeña maleta comencé a guardar lo que usaría aquellos días. Cuando estuve listo baje con rapidez las escaleras y ahí me esperaban Trent y Luke con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ve y conquístala campeón—dijo Trent.

—Por favor—suspiré—solo voy a ir a cuidarla y muévanse—pase por en medio de ellos dos—o voy a llegar tarde.

—No la dejes ir Tom—me dijo Trent mientras yo salía por la puerta—chicas como ella no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina.

No hice nada más que asentir, me encamine a la casa de Andrea y toque el timbre esperando a que me recibieran, fue su padre el que me recibió y le sonreí con algo de nerviosismo.

—Buenos días—le dije.

—Buenos días pasa—dijo el señor haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar, entre y me encontré con la madre de Andrea.

—Hola Tom—dijo ella dejando un beso en mi mejilla—gracias por hacernos este favor.

Deje la maleta en el suelo

—No tiene nada que agradecer—conteste.

—Bueno—dijo el padre de Andrea—nos vamos—los padres de Andrea se despidieron de ella con mucho cariño

—Pórtate bien y no le des lata a Tom—dijo su madre.

—Prometo portarme bien madre—Andrea sonrió, se ve tan bonita cuando sonríe.

—Adiós—dijeron los señores y salieron de la casa. Pude escuchar cuando el taxi se alejaba y voltee a ver a Andrea.

— ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! —grito emocionada.

—Andrea—la mire seriamente.

—Está bien—me cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero, se veía demasiado dulce—agua fiestas—ambos reímos tontamente—bueno déjame mostrarte tu cuarto.

—Claro—tome mi maleta y camine detrás de ella siguiéndola por su casa hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una habitación.

—Este es tu habitación… temporalmente.

—Gracias—entre a la habitación dejando sobre la cama mi pequeña maleta, me iba a disponer a acomodar mi poca ropa cuando escuche rugir el estómago de Andrea— parece que alguien tiene hambre.

—Lo siento—ella se sonrojo—no desayune.

—Yo tampoco la verdad—mentí—si me prestas tu cocina puedo hacer de desayunar algo rico.

—Oh no Tom tu eres el invitado yo hare el desayuno.

—Ah vamos no me molesta y me gusta cocinar y lo sabes.

—Está bien, es por aquí.

Ella se iba a adelantar pero no quería que estuviera tan lejos de mí, tome su mano para estar junto a ella. Me guio a la cocina y ella me iba indicando donde estaban las cosas que iba a ocupar para hacer el desayuno. Me puse a cocinar aun que me sentía nerviosa de que si le gustaba lo que hice para ella. Escuche que tocaron el timbre y Andrea se levantó a atender, escuche murmullos en la sala.

—Eh hermano—escuche la voz de Trent al llegar a la cocina—veo que llegamos a buena hora.

Simplemente reí ante su bobo comentario. Los tres acompañamos a Andrea en el desayuno sin importar que ya habíamos desayunado. Me tuve que disculpar con Andrea porque tenía que ir a acomodar mi maleta cuando escuche que Luke y Trent se disculpaban por que necesitaban hablar conmigo. Llegamos a la habitación y comenzaron a atacarme.

—Oye—dijo Trent mientras yo abrí mí maleta—casi te la comes con los ojos.

—Deja de molestarme—gruñí, saque un par de cambios para ir acomodándolos en los cajones vacíos.

—Tom, es que es obvio que hay una atracción fuerte entre ustedes dos, pero al parecer ella no hará nada si tú no das el primer paso. ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?! —grito frustrado y yo le lance a la cara una camisa.

—Baja la voz, maldición—suspiré pesadamente mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Trent—No lo sé—admití.

—Tienes miedo—dijo Luke sin más

Cerré el cajón con lentitud mientras tragaba el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

—La verdad sí.

—Pero Tom—dijo Trent—se ve que Andrea es diferente.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —me senté en la cama.

—Si quieres puedo preguntar—se ofreció Luke—conocerla mejor, pero si me confiesa algo y me dice que no lo diga, no te lo voy a decir Tom.

—Está bien—sin decir más Luke se fue.

Trent estaba por decirme algo cuando me llego un mensaje, era de Benedict Cumberbatch, mi viejo amigo. Me había enviado un mensaje de que había terminado con las grabaciones de su película y quería tomarse un pequeño respiro, me pregunto si había espacio en la casa para uno más y le dije que sí. Él me mandó un mensaje diciéndome a qué horas llegaría su avión. Trenton y yo salimos para ir a avisar que recogeríamos a Ben, cuando llegamos ahí estaban las amigas de Andrea con Luke.

— ¿Chicos vienen al cine? —nos preguntó Andrea.

—Claro—contesto Trenton.

—Pero antes debemos ir por un amigo al aeropuerto. —dije.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Luke.

—Un amigo—contesto Tom, dije intentando verme misterioso.

—Bueno vámonos—dijo impaciente Karina.

— ¿En qué? —pregunto Trenton.

—En taxi—sugirió Mari.

—Tenemos una camioneta yo conduzco—se ofreció Luke.

— ¿No es mucha molestia? —pregunto Karina.

—Para nada—contesto Luke

Luke se fue por la camioneta y todos nos subimos, Luke condujo hasta el aeropuerto para recoger a Benedict Cumberbatch, él justo después de Chris Hemsworth era un gran amigo si alguien me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos sería él.


End file.
